alter ego
by tautophony
Summary: Karma always found a way to get back at him. He'd just like a little more of a warning next time. / kaito, (kiyo)teru. role reversal, rough play, pwp.


When Kaito woke up, the first thing he realized was that he was tied down to a chair, sitting upright.

He could feel something soft wrapped around his head, covering his eyes – a blindfold made of cloth. It was wrapped tightly, preventing him from opening his eyelids even the slightest crack. Not a good sign.

His mouth was uncovered though, and he was free to move his jaw around. Nothing was wrapped around his neck preventing him from speaking or threatening to choke him, so he gave a slight cough.

"Ah, you're awake."

Wait. He knew that voice.

"… Kiyoteru?"

He heard the shuffling of movement and the sound of footsteps before they stopped right in front of him. Something warm touched his thighs – two slender hands that he knew belonged to the teacher.

"Yes… and no."

One of the hands moved away and Kaito felt a thin finger touch his face, tracing the outline of his jaw to his chin. "I think I can see why Kiyo loved you. You're not _that_ unattractive, and you look like someone who'd do well in bed. Well, not _look_ , since I already know you are. You never fucked Kiyo, but you seemed to have fun being fucked by other men in the time you were with him."

Kaito's throat felt dry. "I… don't know what you're talking about."

"We're going to play that game, huh? Okay."

The other hand moved away from his thigh and something much heavier replaced it – Kiyoteru was sitting on his lap.

"Imagine this: every time you made an excuse to be somewhere, I followed you to see what you were up to. Going into strange love hotels with shady men, screaming their names like some sort of slut whose job it was to actually make them feel wanted. But wait, that's _exactly_ what you were, weren't you? That's what you blew Kiyo off every single time to do."

"I… I'm sorry," Kaito sputtered, trying to wrap his head around the situation. How did Kiyoteru know all of that? He had made so much sure that he wasn't being followed every time he left. And he didn't understand why Kiyoteru kept referring to himself in the third person, either. "You don't understand, though – I did it for you. You know it was impossible for me to land a job, I had no other way; it paid so well – I did it so I could get you the things you wanted."

Kiyoteru laughed, but it was completely different from the laugh Kaito had always loved. It was a sarcastic type of laugh, and it was one Kaito had never heard come from the other male before.

"Maybe you should have taken up being a comedian," Kiyoteru snickered once his laughter had died down. "That's the funniest thing I've heard in the three years I've known you."

Kaito remained silent, waiting to see what Kiyoteru would say or do next.

"But it didn't work out, did it? Because in the end, Kiyo still broke up with you. But hey, at least you get to keep your _hard earned money_."

"Why do you keep saying your own name? I already know it's you, Kiyoteru!"

"That's only half right, once again."

Kaito felt a pressure at the back of his head – Kiyoteru was untying his blindfold. The cloth slipped away and he blinked instinctively; the room was dimly lit and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust before he looked up at his captor.

It was definitely Kiyoteru… but something seemed _off_ about him at the same time. He had never seen Kiyoteru's hair look so messy and unkempt, and he couldn't remember ever seeing the teacher wear a button up shirt with absolutely _none_ of the buttons fastened. Kiyoteru had always been so shy and self-conscious to show him anything; now he was exposing his chest and stomach for Kaito to see.

It was almost as if he was a completely different person.

"You can call me Teru. I don't think we've met before," Teru smirked, and Kaito felt a chill go down his spine. "It's not really nice to meet you. You broke Kiyo's heart."

"He's the one who broke up with me!" Kaito defended himself quickly. He didn't entirely understand the whole 'Kiyo' and 'Teru' thing but it was probably best to play along for now.

It was only then that Kaito realized Kiyoteru wasn't wearing his glasses – he had been with the teacher for three years and not once did he _ever_ see Kiyoteru without them; it was as if they were permanently affixed to his face.

He actually looked kind of hot without them.

"Only because he found out what you were actually doing. You got careless, and he immediately assumed you were cheating on him – _had_ been cheating on him, since you started making those excuses to leave early two years ago. You played him along for two years, and he didn't want to handle it anymore. So obviously the only option was to break up."

Kaito almost couldn't believe it – he should be defending himself, but no words would come to his mouth. It was hard to think; Kiyoteru actually thought he was cheating on him? He would _never_.

"Bring him here, then," he found the words tumbling out of his mouth. "Let me explain it to him directly."

"He's sleeping right now," Teru waved him off. "So I'm here in his place. Tell me, did you ever think Kiyo was attractive, physically?"

Of course he did. While Kiyoteru wasn't as handsome or hot like the men he had taken into love hotels, he was certainly very _cute_.

Kiyoteru was his innocent love; the men he had sex with were his sins.

"Of course," he answered.

Teru clicked his tongue. "I don't think he believed that. I took pictures of the men you were with over the years. I'm not the one who told him, I can't do _that_ ; I had to let him figure it out on his own. But after he found out, all I had to do was leave the pictures out for him to see what kind of men you were with."

He reached into his pocket and threw a handful of photographs on the ground. Kaito had to lean over just to see what they were.

He saw himself and multiple men in various photos, including the names, ages, and heights of those men written in a sloppy handwriting he didn't recognize.

Kiyoteru had extremely neat and precise handwriting.

 _Kamui Gakupo, 30 years old, 190 cm. Kagamine Len, 20 years old, 170 cm. Yohio, 27 years old, 188 cm._

" _Big Al", 200 cm. Tonio, 183 cm. Kano Akira, 186 cm._

 _Dex, 180 cm._

The biggest thing these men had in common, with the exception of Len, was that they were all bigger and more buff looking than frail Kiyoteru. From those pictures alone, it looked like Kaito had a 'type'.

A type that wasn't what Kiyoteru fit.

"Look, I know that by just looking at them they _seem_ bad, but context is important! They were my clients, I needed the money to buy Kiyoteru the things he couldn't afford!"

"You never did buy him anything though, did you?"

"That was because…." Kiyoteru never told him what he wanted. Kaito had seen firsthand everything the teacher had to do by himself just to survive, and his salary as an elementary school teacher was laughable. He didn't have the time to be himself, and Kaito wanted to help him with that.

But out of fear of getting something he'd potentially dislike, Kaito never did get anything for him.

And now he was stuck here with some crazy man that looked exactly like the person he loved.

"But that's okay," Teru went on. "I bet something you really wanted to do, but never got the chance to, was to fuck Kiyo, right?"

Kaito gulped. He'd be lying if he said the thought never crossed his mind, but Kiyoteru wasn't the same as his clients. Kiyoteru was supposed to be his link to a normal life…

"Well, look at me. I may not be Kiyo, but this _is_ his body." Teru shrugged a bit out of the shirt, allowing the fabric to slide off his shoulders and pool around his elbows. "Well? This is the body you wanted."

Kaito started to sweat. Kiyoteru wasn't as built as some of the men he'd serviced in the past, but because it was _Kiyoteru_ , just seeing that much of his body was beginning to be a sort of turn on. He felt his pants start to get tight, and mentally cursed himself.

Teru smiled before moving down, rubbing himself directly onto Kaito's clothed erection. Kaito hissed and instinctively tried to pull back, but the bonds tying him to the chair effectively kept him still.

"Kiyo was always an extremely reserved person, but I think he didn't mind giving up his virginity to you… probably. You ruined that, though."

"Nnh," Kaito squeezed his eyes shut. Part of him wondered what _exactly_ Teru was. An actual person with his own thoughts and emotions living in the same body as Kiyo, or just a persona that Kiyo was pretending to put on so that he didn't feel as bad about himself?

For some reason, it made sense. But Kaito could imagine Kiyo ever doing something like this, even if he was extremely upset.

Deft fingers reached down between his legs and unzipped the zipper of his pants, pushing them down along with his underwear so that they pooled around his calves. Kaito's face turned red; he was completely erect, and precome had already began to leak out of the tip.

"Haha," Teru laughed and moved back, getting off of Kaito's lap. "For some reason I was expecting something bigger. Well, that probably would had been enough to satisfy Kiyo anyway if you hadn't been such a dumbass."

Kaito was getting increasingly tired of the insults. "I know I messed up, okay? You don't have to keep rubbing it in my face!"

The smile slipped off of Teru's face and Kaito suddenly felt as if the room had dropped ten degrees. "I do," he said sternly, voice low and steady. "Because _you don't understand_. I'm not in a position to comfort Kiyo directly, so this is the next best thing; something I actually _can_ do: punish the man who broke his heart."

Kaito didn't even get a warning before Teru lifted his foot and slammed it into the blue haired man's crotch – Kaito pressed his lips tight together to prevent any sound from coming out, not wanting to indulge his captor.

"If I do something like _this_ ," and Teru inched his own pants down, just a little so that Kaito could see his bare hip. "Would it excite you? How many nights have you dreamed of fucking Kiyo? Making him cry out for you, forcing him in all kinds of lewd positions until he completely, utterly submits?"

Kaito didn't think he could get any harder than he already was. He didn't want to indulge himself in Teru's words, but he couldn't deny that they were clearly having an effect on him – his own cock was beginning to weep, the drops of precome spilling out faster and faster.

At this rate, Teru would make him cum just from words alone.

"If you had been just a little more careful, you could have done it. He was ready to throw away _everything_ for you; even giving up that job you kept pressuring him to quit. He was so close to doing it… and then you got caught."

Teru slid one of the boots off his feet and removed the sock. He lifted his leg and poked at Kaito's cock with his toe, moving up to the tip and smearing the clear liquid down the blue haired man's length.

"On second thought, I'm not sure how much I'd actually want that in me," Teru drawled, running his foot down the length of Kaito's erection. "Kiyo, on the other hand…"

Suddenly his entire demeanor changed – he closed in on himself and brought his hand up to his chest, nervously grasping the collar of his shirt between his fingers. His eyes closed halfway and a blush appeared on his cheeks as he bit his lip.

He suddenly looked a lot meeker, and a lot more like the Kiyoteru Kaito knew.

"Ah, Kaito-san, you're so _big_ ," Teru's voice was soft and trembled a little; Kaito was hit with a wave of longing. "Make me yours; fuck me until I can't see straight. I want you; _need_ you, and –"

He was interrupted as Kaito reached his orgasm, his release spurting out and landing on Teru's clothes. Teru's expression immediately shifted back to a deadpan stare, and he sighed.

"Gross. Guess you couldn't really keep it in, huh."

He shrugged off his soiled shirt and tossed it onto the floor, stretching his arms above his head. "That's not really fair, though – it's not much of a punishment if you're actually getting off on it, is it?"

Teru climbed back on the chair and placed his knees on either side of Kaito's body, his crotch positioned in front of his face. He pulled his pants and underwear down just enough for his member to release.

"I want you to suck me off for a bit. You can do _that_ at least, can't you?"

Kaito's immediate thought was _no_ , but then he remembered that it was Kiyoteru's body. Kiyoteru who he never wanted to think of in a lewd manner… who was openly presenting himself to him right now.

It didn't take him another minute to take the offer.

"Haha," Teru laughed, albeit his voice was a little breathy. "That's good… just like that."

Kaito's mind was a mess. Kiyoteru's voice, Kiyoteru's appearance, Kiyoteru's smell, Kiyoteru's taste… all of it blended together in his head and gave way to just one thought: _I want him so badly._

He was an idiot for thinking he could get away with his side career for so long without the bespectacled male ever finding out. But he would make things right. If he listened to Teru, maybe Teru would do something and things would go back to how they used to be –

Fingers that he didn't know were interlocked in his hair suddenly tightened and twisted, bringing him back to reality as Teru came inside his mouth. The blue haired male looked up to see the other's flushed face, gasping for air as he tried to calm down.

Right – Kiyoteru had never engaged in anything like that before. Teru was mostly talk; anything that Kaito could do to his body would be extremely sensitive.

Interesting.

"Maybe I'll put in a good word or two," Teru laughed breathlessly, catching his attention. "But then again, I don't really care about you. Someday he'll find someone better, someone who _won't_ ditch him to fuck older men along the side due to his own incompetence, hm?"

Through the various acts Teru had made him engage in earlier, the bonds on Kaito's wrists had loosened a bit. It was enough to the point where a strong tug would get him out completely, and –

A moment later, Teru was blinking up at him as he was pinned to the floor.

"… I was kind of hoping those would last a bit longer," the alter ego of his love sighed irritably. "Guess you're going to want to indulge yourself in some sort of payback, huh? You'll regret it."

Regret? There was nothing _to_ regret anymore.

It was only then that Kaito realized just _thinking_ about Kiyoteru was enough to get himself hard again, something that he wouldn't dare let him think about in the past that was the only thing he _could_ think about _now_.

He wanted to have sex with Kiyoteru. Not _Teru_ , but _Kiyo_ teru _._

"Are you actually Kiyoteru?"

Teru smiled. "I'm Teru. Think of me as a demon of sorts that only comes out when you break the seal. In this case, you broke Kiyo, so I'm here in his place."

"Bring him back. You can do that, can't you?"

"Definitely. It's extremely easy. But I won't do it just because you want me to; where's the fun in _that_?"

Kaito nearly had it with this jerk's pompous attitude. He forced the brunet's legs apart with his arms and settled himself between them, lining his cock up at his back entrance.

That damn smile never left Teru's face. "Are you going to fuck me now? Exciting."

"Shut up." And he slowly started to force himself in.

The pained expression on Teru's face was nothing short of satisfying, though it also pained him as well to know that he was potentially ruining Kiyo's body at the same time. Kiyoteru didn't do anything wrong, it was all Teru, just him, him, him - !

As he started to move, it became a bit easier. Teru even started biting his lip to stop himself from letting any unwanted sounds out – cute, but Kaito wouldn't have it.

He leaned forward and mashed his lips into the other's, forcing him to open up. Every other thrust he would alter his angle slightly, trying to find the spot that would force Teru to melt under him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Teru's arm reaching out towards his discarded pants lying on the ground; before he could grab it Kaito picked it up himself, shaking the article of clothing until something clattered out of its pockets.

A pair of glasses.

"You did tell me once that leaving your glasses off for too long would give you a serious headache and eyestrain," he muttered into Teru's neck, taking in the sound of Teru hissing in pain as he thrusted. "I want you to actually _look_ at me, see what I'm doing to you."

Bastard was laughing again, though it was strained. "I wouldn't do that i-if I were you…"

Something in Kaito's mind told him it was a bad idea. The reason he had never seen Kiyoteru without his glasses, why this was the first time he had ever seen this side of Kiyoteru, Teru, the first time he _wasn't_ wearing them…

… surely that was only a coincidence?

It was a risk he was willing to take.

"What a monster," Teru had one last laugh. "You say you regret everything you've done but here you are, forcing yourself onto the one you _supposedly_ love."

He ignored those words and slid the glasses onto Teru's face, watching as the now-bespectacled male squeezed his eyes shut and as his facial expression turned into one of pain (more so than it already was, at any rate). Then it relaxed, and suddenly his face turned bright red, his eyes snapping open to see what was happening to him.

"Wh-? Ka-?"

"Are you actually Kiyoteru or are you just fucking with me again?" Kaito thrust up into the other, and Kiyoteru cried out in pain.

"Ah, ah! K-Kaito?! Wh-what…?!"

"Answer the question."

Kiyoteru's hands splayed out behind his back, fingers digging into the skin. "A-ack, wait, wait…"

It struck Kaito as odd that Kiyoteru's first reaction _wasn't_ one of complete panic. Aside from the initial confusion, he seemed to wake up to reality fairly well, but other than that…

"You _were_ messing with me, weren't you?" Kaito laughed, biting down on Kiyoteru's shoulder and reveling in the yelp that followed. "You had me fooled for a while there, congratulations. I never really took you for a good actor."

"I do-don't! Know what you're… you're talking about!" Kiyoteru gasped, his grip tightening. It was actually almost beginning to get painful, but Kaito would just have to deal with it.

The blue haired male moved to lie down on his back, moving Kiyoteru on top of him as he continued to thrust, his hands holding the bespectacled male's hips down so he couldn't get away. "You know, Kiyo…" he managed, watching as Kiyoteru made the most interesting expressions from the new position, Kaito's cock able to go in much deeper. "If you wanted to have sex with me so badly, all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to go so far to pretend to be mad at me."

"P-pretend?!" Kiyoteru's voice sounded indignant, but the intensity of it was lost on Kaito when all the blue haired man had to remember was that he was currently balls deep inside of the other. "I was _livid!_ B-but then I thought that I'd… I'd done something wrong. I'm not… not the type of person that can just _forget_ everything that happened…! Ah! S-so I'm hopeless… then Teru left me notes offering to take revenge and I-"

"Wait – Teru's real?"

"O-of course he is!" Kiyoteru frowned. "I didn't want you to find out, s-so I tried to keep it a secret. But this whole thing was my idea; he just offered to play it out."

"So if I didn't escape from the ropes, what would you two have done to me? Left me here?" A teasing tone found its way into his voice, and Kiyoteru somehow managed to look even more embarrassed.

"W-well, that's…"

Kaito grinned. "That's _too_ cruel, Kiyoteru… I'm going to have to punish you for that."

"Hii?! Wait!"

The blue haired man increased the pace of his thrusting, and Kiyoteru fell forward, his face onto the other's chest. "Nnmph, hnn…! Ow, ow, ow!"

Though he had entered earlier with no lubrication, it was much easier to move now. Kaito felt a little bad, but that guilt quickly moved to the side to make way for how elated he was that he was finally with the one person he cared for again, how everything had been staged…

To get Kiyoteru's mind off the pain a bit, Kaito moved one of his arms to the bespectacled male's most sensitive organ and wrapped his fingers around it, pumping it from tip to base and back again as he began a steady motion.

"A-ah… hah…"

Kiyoteru was so tight around him that Kaito felt he was going to blow again at any moment. His arms wrapped across the other's back squeezed down, and Kaito felt like he was going to melt into Kiyoteru's embrace.

A few more frenzied thrusts and he released, although it wasn't nearly as strong or powerful as the first time.

Kiyoteru had reached his climax as well, finishing with a muffled gasp and going limp between his arms. Then the two remained there, one on top of the other, as they both tried to catch their breaths.

Kaito rolled to the side and gently placed Kiyoteru on the ground, running his fingers through damp hair. "You're not… angry at me, are you?"

"I'm furious," Kiyoteru huffed, adjusting his glasses before opening his eyes. "But hearing what you said about _why_ you did it made it a little better… just a little."

"Would you oppose if I kept doing it?"

" _Absolutely_." His response was immediate.

Kaito laughed nervously, trailing off into silence. There were still more things he wanted to ask, still things he wanted to make sure of and have no regrets. He had half a mind that the sole motivation behind Kiyoteru's plan was just to fuck him, but if he asked _that_ directly then no doubt Kiyoteru would just sputter and make up some excuse to claim otherwise.

He was so weird sometimes.

"… Does this mean we're back together again?"

"Since I just gave you my virginity, I would assume so," Kiyoteru huffed. "I feel like I'm dying right now, though. You were too rough on me…" He sniffed.

" _Gave_ me? I practically jumped on you," Kaito tried to argue.

"Teru would have easily thrown you off if we really wanted to," the bespectacled male waved his hand. "Unless you _want_ me to call you a rapist."

That gave Kaito some pause. "I really wouldn't want that."

"I thought so."

"Where are we, anyway?" There Kiyoteru's face turned red, and he looked away. Kaito raised an eyebrow and poked his shoulder, prodding him to confess. "Well?" Mumbling. "What?"

"… My basement, alright? I don't exactly have anywhere else to take you!"

Kaito laughed. "How shady."

"Shut up… I want to take a shower now, so you're going to have to carry me because you're the reason I can't move. Also, pick up those pictures over there; I want to burn them."

"Not going to keep them as blackmail against me?"

"What kind of relationship is held together with blackmail? Just throw them in the fireplace on the way to the bathroom; I'll light them up later."

"Yes, yes, your highness."

Kaito was still a little baffled at how smoothly the whole situation resolved itself, but he supposed ending things in a civil matter was always how Kiyoteru rolled (albeit in not exactly _conventional_ ways, but… that was part of the fun). Now that their relationship had taken off to the next level, he could probably initiate things at any time.

Kiyoteru was probably going to go through his phone and delete all his contacts later, but that was alright – Kaito never gave out his real name to those clients, anyway.

What he wasn't keen on was Kiyoteru most likely monitoring his every movement from now on, but he supposed that was what he deserved.

* * *

 _a/n – this… went in a completely different direction than i had planned. i didn't want to write something_ too _dark, but that ending came completely out of nowhere, even for me OTL. i just wanted a reason to include teru in a story, and then this nonsense happened._

 _i think with this, i'm going to deviate a bit from my usual kaikiyo here. i'll still write them, but there's only so many different scenarios i can write with them and i actually have been planning a multichaptered story lately that's pretty dark (which is why i didn't want_ this _story to be too dark), so that's coming soon. it'll involve every single male vocaloid (derivatives and genderbends don't count and will not be included; sorry, i don't write them) and i currently don't have any pairings set in stone, so if you want to see something specifically just let me know and i'll see if i can fit it in!_

 _speaking of male vocaloids, all of the names mentioned in this story actually are real vocaloids. dex, kano akira, and fukase (who i didn't mention here) are all upcoming. fukase doesn't have a design yet, but his contest ended recently so hopefully we'll get to see that soon. i'm iffy on akira (those pants…), and dex looks really cool!_

 _this has been going on long enough, so i'll just end it here and say thank you for reading!_


End file.
